


acting normal, try to look nonchalant

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, its........ 2019 and yet here i am, spoilers for season 11ish of spn i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Dean was right; Castielisendearing.
Relationships: Castiel/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 11





	acting normal, try to look nonchalant

**Author's Note:**

> title bastardized from they might be giants' [She's An Angel](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/theymightbegiants/shesanangel.html) bc i luv it

Dean was right; Castiel _is_ endearing. Everything he does is a little odd, a little not quite the right way for a human to act but apparently nothing like other angels. He cares for everything on Earth, very deeply, and that includes all three of them.

Mary knows he's an angel. She knows the man she's looking at is only the afterimage of his former vessel, a devout man that once had a family and was foolish and brave enough to accept Castiel into him. 

Mary knows he's practically a brother to her sons. From Sam and Dean's teasing, she figures he has no experience or interest in relationships. And yet...

...And yet, she's staring at him again. Shit.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asks. There's real concern in his voice — he makes sure she's remembering to eat, and stay hydrated, and do other human things while she’s still adjusting. He smiles at her whenever she smiles at him, even if it makes him look like a wounded animal instead of a feral one.

God, she shouldn’t have it this bad for a man that wouldn’t know she was flirting if she walked around naked wearing a sign that said ‘single’.

"No," she lies, smiling. "Everything's fine."

He smiles back on cue, and Mary shoves her crush down that much deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'm posting spn fic in 2019, aight
> 
> main tumblr is [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) and my rarely-updated spn tumblr is [dean-f-cker](https://dean-f-cker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
